


Нестандартное оборудование

by jaejandra



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Awkward Sexual Situations, Extra Treat, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia, ПВП, ксеноанатомия, ксенофилия, неловкие ситуации в сексе
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: Примечание: относиться с осторожностью. Внезапные и не особо ожидаемые (но в итоге очень даже интересные) сложности секса с Кларком Кентом.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Нестандартное оборудование

**Author's Note:**

  * For [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/gifts).
  * A translation of [Packing Nonstandard Equipment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674424) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



Брюс не сразу понимает, в чем дело.

Надо сказать, у него есть оправдание: Кларк всегда был слишком отвлекающим фактором, а уж теперь, когда они стали друг для друга кем-то, отвлечение перешло на _новый_ уровень. Кларк стоит слишком близко, улыбается слишком ярко, опускает взгляд, и Брюс видит только одно — мягкий абрис ресниц на фоне щеки. И даже этого мало. Арсенал отвлекающих маневров Кларка только расширяется. Оказывается, Кларк совсем не против взять Брюса за галстук и притянуть к себе, засунуть язык в рот — в ответ на малейшую провокацию. Стоит признаться: Брюс не то чтобы противится этой тенденции.

Они занятые люди — даже если не считать супергеройскую часть их личности. Кризисы, катастрофы, постоянные заминки — все это привычно. Брюс удивился бы — и даже начал расследование, сделав пару заметок для себя, — если бы все шло слишко гладко. Они добрались до определенной точки. Они кусают друг друга, пока не начинают болеть губы, и Брюс жадно шарит руками под полурасстегнутой рубашкой Кларка. Брюса раздражает то, что они не продвинулись дальше, но он этому не удивляется.

Но даже везение Кларка когда-то заканчивается. Брюс осознает, что это было именно оно, в ничем не примечательный вторник. Он прижимает Кларка к себе, раздвинув бедра, глотает стон с губ Кларка и залезает сразу тремя пальцами под резинку его трусов. В следующее мгновение Кларк уже крепко держит его запястье, хватка сильная, у Брюса покалывают подушечки пальцев.

— Нет!

— Кларк, — говорит Брюс осторожно.

Он расслабляется, старается быть открытым и обезоруживающим. У него все еще гудят губы, они припухли от поцелуев, кожа горит, а член напряжен и очень хочет продолжения. Но тон Кларка добрался до Брюса, словно ледяная вода за шиворот, и Брюс снова может соображать. Гипотезы и объяснения появляются, как раздача карт в ладони. Большая их часть неприятна, даже ужасна, но Кларк так его схватил, что только об ужасах и можно думать…

— Извини, — говорит Кларк поспешно, едва переводя дыхание.

Он моргает и отпускает руку Брюса, делает шаг назад, вытягивает руки ладонью вперед, осторожно, будто это Брюс вдруг чего-то испугался.

— Извини, я… извини.

Он сглатывает, делает еще один шаг назад, запоздало поправляет рубашку. Его взгляд мечется по комнате, но избегает Брюса, а по шее ползет румянец. Не розовый оттенок возбуждения, а лихорадочный красный — как будто ему плохо.

— Извини, — быстро говорит он снова. — Я должен… у меня…

Телефоны молчат, тревога Зала не сработала. Но у Кларка исключительные способности к восприятию, и не имеет смысла относиться к ним свысока…

Если он должен уйти, если ему нужен повод, Брюс не станет его останавливать.

— Конечно, — говорит Брюс очень спокойно.

Кларк становится размытым пятном, гудит воздух. В руках Брюса остается пустота.

Брюс знает: что-то случилось. Он не может дать определения произошедшему, но все-таки решает исходить из того, что это проблема.

Выражаясь точнее, он решает исходить из того, что это катастрофа. В ретроспективе потеря того, что было у них с Кларком, кажется неизбежной и понятной. Да чем он вообще заслужил эти отношения? Совершенно очевидным становится то, что его время истекало с каждой новой секундой.

Однако, к огромному удивлению Брюса, Кларк возвращается. Как-то ночью Брюс отрывается от мониторов в Зале и видит, что Кларк смотрит на него так, что мурашки бегут по коже. Брюс поистине изумлен. Кларк подходит к нему, Брюс опирается на стол, широкая ладонь Кларка немедля оказывается на его затылке, а губы целуют уголок рта Брюса. И все же Брюс пытается придумать удовлетворительное объяснение происходящему. Последний раз, на прощание? Проверка, игры разума…

— Брюс, — негромко говорит Кларк, а потом снова его целует, медленно и осторожно. — По поводу того, что случилось в прошлый раз. Извини меня.

— Да, ты уже извинялся, — спокойно отвечает Брюс.

Кларк отстраняется и прикусывает губу, смотрит вниз дольше, чем Брюсу хотелось бы. Потом он поднимает взгляд — и все в порядке.

— Я не хотел, — мягко говорит Кларк. — Как твоя рука?

Брюс показывает ему запястье — синяк получился неубедительный, слабый-слабый оттенок желтого. Кларк осторожно проводит по нему пальцами, целует косточку. Боже, как сложно придумывать гипотезы и волноваться: Брюс думал, что все в прошлом, а сейчас чувствует губы Кларка на своей коже.

Он не должен забываться, но когда речь заходит о Кларке, все его критическое мышление напрочь улетучивается.

Хорошо, что Кларк подвержен тому же заболеванию, потому что в итоге Брюсу не приходится ничего делать. Он просто сгребает Кларка в охапку, посасывает его язык и не вполне четко думает, что спросит Кларка когда-нибудь потом. Они столько целуются, что говорить сейчас кажется большой ошибкой, придется отрываться от Кларка и облекать мысли в слова, нет, точно не сейчас.

А потом Кларк стонет прямо ему в рот. В какой-то момент они поменялись местами. Сейчас Брюс прижимает Кларка к столу, а бедро Кларка зажато между ног Брюса. Кларк движется с такой силой, что даже титан содрогнется, и Брюс чувствует что-то очень странное.

Он рефлекторно напрягается, ошарашенный ощущением. Кларк еще ничего не понял, он прижимается к Брюсу, а его руки запутались в волосах Брюса, но потом он тоже замирает, рывком отодвигается — так же решительно, как прижимался минуту назад. Что бы между ними ни происходило, Брюсу оно не нравится.

— Кларк, — говорит он быстро, ровно, не двигает рук.

Одной придерживает Кларка за поясницу, вторая — замерла над бедром, только начав залезать под рубашку.

— Кларк, постой.

— Извини, — снова говорит Кларк.

Он закрыл глаза, с трудом сглатывает.

— Извини, я сейчас… это… я сейчас все возьму под контроль.

— Что ты возьмешь под контроль? — спрашивает Брюс.

Он специально держит спокойный, ровный тон, его голос не трясется из-за стресса. Брюс не дает Кларку отстраниться. Тот снова покраснел — и оттенок прежний, неприятный, румянец расползся по щекам и шее. Кларк молчит, вжал голову в плечи. Кажется, что ему проще убежать, чем ответить.

И ему ничто не мешает. Брюс вряд ли способен удержать его на месте.

Но Кларк остается. Он кусает губу, с явным усилием смотрит Брюсу в глаза, нервно моргает, проводит тыльной стороной ладони по рту и втягивает воздух.

— Ты прав. Я должен был сказать тебе еще тогда. Вернее — показать.

И вдруг он тянется вниз, расстегивает ремень на своих брюках. Брюс не может удержаться и приподнимает бровь, мягко ухмыляется. Кларк поднимает голову — и в ответ посылает улыбку. Легкую, неуверенную. Она точно не нравится Брюсу.

Кларк берется за джинсы и трусы. Брюс не ожидает, что все будет так быстро. Они столько добирались до этой точки… да и в прошлый раз Кларк запаниковал, когда Брюс попытался провернуть тот же трюк. Брюс ждал, что Кларка придется уговаривать, ободрять.

Но Кларк втягивает воздух и тянет вниз. Джинсы цепляются за стол, повисают под его задницей.

Брюс смотрит внимательно и некоторое время не понимает, что должен увидеть. Кларк выглядит… вполне нормально. Да, размер впечатляет, но Брюс не удивлен. С некоторых углов обзора костюм Супермена оставляет мало простора для воображения, а Бэтмену доводится смотреть на него очень по-разному.

У Кларка нет волос, замечает Брюс, и это не вполне ожидаемо, учитывая, что на груди у Кларка они есть в количестве. Возможно, на члене Кларка чересчур много вен, они переплетаются по всей длине. Но и в этом нет экзистенциального ужаса.

Брюс вспоминает ощущение, краткий момент движения, который сложно с чем-то перепутать. Он смотрит вниз, но не наблюдает изменений цвета. Член Кларка красный, наполненный кровью, почти фиолетовый у головки. Все в норме. Форма тоже вполне обыденна, в пределах допустимых значений. Учитывая жизненные выборы Брюса Уэйна, ему есть с чем сравнивать.

Брюс пытается найти подход. Он не знает, оставаться ли спокойным ученым или попросить о подробном осмотре игриво, подмигнуть в конце предложения. Кларк смотрит ему в глаза — так, будто перед ним не Брюс, а расстрельная бригада — и тихо говорит:

— Я… у меня нет члена.

Брюс смотрит на него, потом переводит взгляд вниз, на очевидное доказательство противного, поднимает глаза.

— Нет, — спешит поправиться Кларк, краснеет еще сильнее. — Я имел в виду, у меня _не…_ член.

Брюс моргает.

— У меня… м-м… — Кларк прерывается и сглатывает, потом еще раз. — Большую часть времени я могу держать его в таком состоянии. На ощупь он кажется нормальным, а со стороны выглядит даже неплохо. Никаких проблем. — Он кусает губу. — Просто, когда я… когда ты заставляешь меня чувствовать… мне приходится концентрироваться, или они… эм…

Брюс смотрит вниз, внезапно осознавая четко и ясно, что выражение на его лице не должно отклоняться от нормы, должно быть нейтральным и осторожным. Член Кларка… меняется.

Разделяется на части, если быть точным. Брюс мгновенно понимает, что случилось, откуда появилось странное, нервирующее ощущение, то, что он почувствовал на своем бедре. У Кларка и правда нет члена как такового. У Кларка есть то, что Брюс может охарактеризовать как длинные, многочисленные… тубулы из плоти. Отростки? Судя по всему, каждый из них обладает индивидуальной подвижностью: они группируются, изгибаются, вытягиваются в разные стороны под взглядом Брюса. Каждый отросток такого же цвета, как кожа Кларка, равномерно окрашен — и наверняка теплый на ощупь. Кровь в них циркулирует, вероятно, тем же образом, что и в других конечностях. На самых концах отростки краснее. Когда Кларк не заставляет их прижиматься друг к другу и они не изображают — с невероятной точностью — член и яйца, есть нечто тревожащее в том, как они присоединены к его лобку. С каждой стороны они простираются дальше, чем Брюс ожидал, куда выше, чем человеческий пенис, а еще — ниже, прячутся между бедер…

— Извини, — говорит Кларк, и Брюс каким-то образом умудряется поднять взгляд.

Он видит, что щеки Кларка больше не красные, тот стремительно бледнеет, смотрит в сторону и вниз.

— Извини, я знаю, что зрелище отвратительное.

Совсем нет, немедленно решает Брюс. А под извинениями нет никакой рациональной подоплеки. Если кто-то тут и виноват, это сам Брюс. Он предположил, что Кларк не смог бы так хорошо вжиться в человеческое общество и продержаться так долго, если бы обладал какими-то биологическими отличиями. Разумеется, подобные выводы были безответственны и ничем не обусловлены.

— Честное слово, это не станет проблемой. Я могу тебе отсосать — или… да все, что ты захочешь. Мне просто… придется быть одетым…

— Почему? — не думая, спрашивает Брюс и наклоняет голову.

— Потому что, если мы… я не думаю, что смогу концентрироваться и держать их под контролем, — говорит Кларк. — Если у меня будет во рту твой член. Брюс, ты… что ты…

— Я не понимаю, почему это должно иметь значение, — выговаривает Брюс и протягивает руку.

Кларк вжался в стол, еще когда Брюс замер, и с тех пор не сдвинулся в сторону Брюса ни на сантиметр. Осталось только на стол залезть, чтобы быть подальше.

Однако, в славных традициях возбужденных форм жизни (любых форм жизни), тело предает его. Отро… да чем бы они ни были, рады происходящему не меньше Брюса. Они немедля касаются его ладони, пролезают между пальцев, тянутся вдоль ладони, изгибаются к костяшкам, карабкаются к запястью. Они _и правда_ теплые, даже горячие, почти такие же горячие, каким был бы вставший член. Брюс начинает думать, что им удалось так хорошо замаскироваться под пенис отчасти потому, что они не так уж сильно от него отличаются. Они наполнены кровью, а кожа на них такая же, как на члене. Тонкая, приятная, темнеющая от возбуждения.

Самое необычное — это то, что они оказывают мягкое давление, нажимают, переплетаясь и сгибаясь. Присутствует даже некоторая ритмичность, пульсация — наверное, это правильное слово, все эти отростки в руке Брюса передают биение сердца Кларка, циркуляция крови в них сейчас на пике.

— О… о черт, _Брюс…_

Кларк звучит зачарованно, удивленно, выдыхает имя Брюса, и тот сжимает руку. быстро проводит большим пальцем по пяти сразу, слушает, как дыхание Кларка сбивается, замирает где-то в горле.

— Ты, ты, ой, ты уверен, что ты хочешь, они могут быть слегка…

— Мне кажется, мы вполне сошлись, — выдыхает Брюс где-то на уровне подбородка Кларка.

Свободной рукой он придерживает его за щеку, поворачивает так, чтобы было удобно целовать.

И господи, как это все хорошо. Намного лучше. Он толкается языком в рот Кларка с такой же силой, как сжимает руку на… на Кларке, делает все медленно, кусает его губу в тот же момент, когда проводит кончиками пальцев по вздрагивающим концам сразу горсти… этих штук. Брюс пробует на вкус беспомощный задыхающийся стон из губ Кларка.

Он слегка увлекается — и это часто случается именно в отношении Кларка, — потому что, как бы ни радовался он совместным идеалам, в мире все еще мало вещей, которые могут сравниться с тем, как он вжимает Кларка спиной в стол, и просто, блядь, целуется с ним полчаса кряду. В тот момент, когда Брюс понимает, что обе его руки находятся на запястьях Кларка, прижимая того к поверхности стола, он одновременно осознает, что давление на его член сквозь штаны не от… просто физически не может исходить от пальцев Кларка.

Он отрывается со стоном, закрывает глаза. Ему кажется, что так у него не стояло ни разу _в жизни._ Он _чувствует_ их, когда слегка обращает внимание; они хватают его, прижимают так, что он ощущает движение по контуру члена. Высоко расположенные отростки неловко залезают под резинку трусов, огибая брюки, гладят мокрую, скользкую головку — да господи, они сдвинули эластичную ткань трусов, толкнули вниз…

Его _обрабатывает_ член Кларка. _Члены_ Кларка. Господи Иисусе.

— Извини, — мурлычет Кларк куда-то в шею Брюса.

На этот раз, думает Брюс не вполне ясно, на извинения вообще не похоже.

А потом на бедрах Брюса оказывается не только эта штуковина, но и рука Кларка. Он быстро дергает ремень Брюса, эффективно его расстегивает, но не вытаскивает, а просто отталкивает пряжку и расстегивает молнию на брюках Брюса. Такое ощущение, что его тело находится в полной гармонии, потому что полсекунды спустя первый отросток с некоторым любопытством бодро оборачивает член Брюса под самой головкой, слегка сжимает, будто для проверки.

Брюс издает такой стон, что ему, наверное, должно быть стыдно. Кларк резко, шумно втягивает воздух над его ухом, и вдруг отростков становится больше. Они все в деле, гладкие — на горячей влажной коже Брюса, их кончики спешат, они оборачиваются вокруг, хватают, гладят, трахают — везде. Им… Брюс всегда считал, что его размеры вполне удовлетворительны, он не гигант, но в обхвате достоин, мало никому не покажется. Но им не хватает _места_ , чтобы схватиться за него, хотя, видит бог, они пытаются. Жадные, неконтролируемые, те, что не могут взяться за член… находят, чем заняться, они прикасаются к бедрам Брюса, забираются по ним как можно выше, обхватывают яйца Брюса. Концы двух, трех, шести, все еще стремятся вверх, между ягодиц…

— Боже мой, — тихо, с удивлением говорит Кларк где-то далеко. — Тебе и правда это нравится. Брюс, господи, я и понятия не имел, что ты… что тебе…

 _И я тоже_ , хочет сказать Брюс, но ему сложно сконцентрироваться на одной мысли, не хватает силы воли, чтобы сделать хоть что-то. Он может только открыть рот, потому что Кларк давит на его губу большим пальцем.

Брюсу очень нравится секс. Это довольно удобно, учитывая общественные ожидания по поводу Брюса Уэйна, которым приходилось соответствовать в юности. У Брюса было много секса, много разных видов секса. Он определил для себя с той точностью, которую приходится применять для устранения любой неуверенности, то, что ему нравится. То, что приносит наслаждение. То, что не особенно приходится ко двору, но требует минимальных усилий. То, что ему не нравится — но в чем он все равно натренировался, чтобы достигнуть желаемых результатов, когда нужно, словно это патруль при ранении — не приятная прогулка, но необходимость, и вынести его как-то надо.

Но эти ощущения не вписываются ни в одну категорию. Несколько отростков с мягкой кожей, шириной примерно с три пальца, но куда более гибкие, настойчиво прокладывают себе путь внутрь него, а еще несколько примостились рядом и дразнят, прикасаясь ко входу, восемь или десять нажимают на внутреннюю поверхность бедер, обхватывают яйца, еще больше, он не может сосчитать, — колдуют над его членом. Тот туго обхвачен, ему горячо, а отростки _пульсируют._ Брюс знает, что все это, все это — Кларк, это Кларк ошеломляет его, и поэтому…

Поэтому безопасно быть ошеломленным.

Он не открывает глаз и обхватывает губами большой палец Кларка, лижет подушечку и костяшку, обхватывает языком. Это, конечно, жалкое подражание тому, что Кларк творит с ним внизу, но Кларк не жалуется. Брюс запоздало понимает, что стонет, жадно и отчаянно, что вцепился в спину Кларка и дрожит, а Кларк просто его держит, — сильная рука лежит у него на затылке — и позволяет ему рассыпаться на части. Кларк наконец вытаскивает палец изо рта Брюса, тут же притягивает к себе и целует — сильно, глубоко и жадно. Одна рука по-прежнему покоится на шее у Брюса, большой палец очерчивает линию, но другая…

Брюс не был готов к такому. Даже если бы всего остального было недостаточно, рука Кларка на заднице Брюса могла бы подвести черту. Но Кларк не останавливается на достигнутом. Он наконец сдергивает брюки Брюса и просовывает пальцы поверх отростков с любопытством, находит место, где они вжимаются в Брюса, _трут._ И потом кончик большого пальца входит внутрь, боже, и Брюс больше не может держаться ни секунды.

Он дергается, обмирает и кончает, прямо на все эти отростки, посреди них, и пульсирующий жар вокруг его члена… ему кажется, что он кончает долго, целую вечность, что его никак не отпустит, и легкие волны превращаются из-за ритмичной пульсации в новые пики, яркое крещендо не уходит, с трудом становится затихающим эхо. Когда все кончается, он чувствует себя выжатым. Он опирается на Кларка, быстро дышит ему шею, а Кларк терпеливо гладит его по голове, шепчет приятные слова ему в висок.

Наконец всего становится слишком много, гиперстимуляция делается по-настоящему неприятной. Кларк, должно быть, внимательно следит с помощью своих суперчувств: Брюс едва скорчил мину, а отростки уже осторожно отступают. Брюс тянется вперед и ловит губы Кларка. Минут десять они просто целуются, мягко и уверенно, пока ноги Брюса не перестают дрожать. 

Все, конечно, было круто, но Брюс так и не сделал никаких ценных наблюдений. Он слегка хмурится в поцелуй и ведет руку к талии Кларка, потом ниже. Кларк испытал оргазм? Кларк _вообще_ испытывает оргазм? Почти наверняка у него должен быть эквивалентный процесс… процесс разрядки. Даже растения достигают момента, когда семена созрели и началось их распределение. Разумеется, гипотеза неверна в том случае, если эта система вообще не ориентирована на размножение. Возможно, он просто делает Кларку криптонский массаж ног… 

Но Брюс прикасается к ним кончиками пальцев, и гипотеза о массаже ног немедленно отправляется на свалку: Кларк напрягается, резко втягивает в себя воздух, почти прислоняясь губами ко рту Брюса, а когда тот отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть, картина оказывается полной. Глаза Кларка полуприкрыты, грудь вздымается, на щеках яркий румянец. Он, не стесняясь, облизывает губы, раз, другой, потом сглатывает и говорит неуверенно:

— Ты не обязан.

— Не обязан, — соглашается Брюс — и продолжает исследовать отростки, растопыривает пальцы, собирает как можно больше в ладонь, твердо проводит по ним.

Они вздрагивают и с удовольствием вжимаются в его ладонь, а Кларк давится стоном, подается бедрами — и резко выдыхает:

— Нет, я серьезно, Брюс. Я даже не знаю, что они… как они…

— Ну так давай узнаем, — шепчет Брюс в щеку Кларка. — Кларк, я не спорю с тобой. Ты прав, я не обязан. Просто позволь мне.

Кларк с трудом втягивает воздух и молчит.

— Позволь мне, — повторяет Брюс. — Я так хочу. Удовлетвори мой каприз. Пожалуйста.

— О боже, — бормочет Кларк, закрывая глаза, откидывая голову — потому что Брюс применяет новый прием в исполнении большого пальца, и тот работает довольно хорошо. — О боже, Брюс…

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Брюс.

Кларк обнимает его за спину и расслабляется, оперевшись на стол. Все-таки позволяет.

Брюс полагал, что все это займет больше времени. Наверное, стоит предположить, что Кларк занимался им — все те отростки, сжимавшие его член, забравшиеся в его задницу, раскрывшие его — не из чистого альтруизма и добрых побуждений сердца. Отростки не помещаются в ладонь Брюса — в обе руки, — но стараются, давятся и крутятся, переплетаются друг с другом. Брюс берет их, трет красные, чувствительные концы.

И все это, конечно, откладывается на будущее, но черт возьми, Брюс не может не благоговеть перед открывающимися горизонтами. Отростки не помещаются в руку, значит и в рот не поместятся, но захотят попытаться, наверняка — так, как хочет он. Брюс думает о том, как они будут обвивать его язык шелковистым жаром, который сейчас распространяется по его пальцам, как они будут толкаться в его глотку, давить на уголки губ, а те, что не поместятся внутрь, начнут трогать его лицо и щеки с жадной слепотой, пока он будет стоять на коленях…

Честное слово, сотня членов Кларка, удерживающая его за лицо… довольно тревожная картинка, но Брюсу так не кажется. Господи боже.

Брюс с трудом сглатывает и заставляет себя сконцентрироваться. Он наклоняется и кусает Кларка за кожу на ключице — так, как Кларку нравится, он хорошо изучил данный вопрос. Звуки, которые издает Кларк, просто _неприличны._ Брюс сжимает чуть сильнее, чувствует, как плоть мягко сокращается. Если искать у Кларка твердый член, ощущение покажется — уже показалось — странным, но теперь оно его завораживает.

А потом, как будто мало оказалось других феноменов, отростки начинают набухать под его пальцами. Процесс захватывает их по всей длине, как он понимает спустя мгновение, и есть что-то неоспоримо сексуальное в происходящем. Тонкая кожа делается еще тоньше, становится совсем нежной на ощупь — и почти слишком горячей.

— Это значит, что ты скоро? — говорит он в шею Кларка, заинтригованный донельзя.

Сразу же понимает, что ждать ответа не приходится. Кларка нет, он потерян, дрожит всем телом, напрягся, стонет совершенно беспомощно. Брюс решает импровизировать, быстро сжимает руки и решительно гладит все, до чего дотягивается. Отростки будто испытывают спазм, издают мягкий звук…

Брюс, моргая, смотрит на светлое облачко перед собой, опускает взгляд и видит, что заляпан чем-то. Его руки и грудь Кларка будто покрыты мукой.

— Споры, — задумчиво констатирует он. — Вот как.

Кларк все еще пытается отдышаться, прикрывает лицо рукой. Он не совсем лежит на столе, опирается на локоть другой руки, но тело больше не напряжено, расслаблено. Потом он убирает руку — и широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит в потолок.

— Такого… такого никогда не случалось, — сообщает он тому же потолку зачарованно. — Даже если я… это… что это… что это было?

И Брюс почти хочет рассмеяться — у Кларка милое, удивленное выражение лица, а сама ситуация? Споры, которые вдруг выплюнула сотня гибких _членов_ Кларка? Но он молчит и думает о том, что еще двадцать минут назад оказался в прекрасном и ужасающем одновременно положении. Там же сейчас находится Кларк. Они потеряли контроль, столь тщательно культивируемый внутри, позволили себе это сделать — потому что наконец-то нашелся человек, которому можно показаться таким.

— Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, — тихо говорит Брюс и наклоняется к Кларку, чтобы поцеловать в щеку. — Но сама природа научных исследований требует, — прикасается губами к другой, — чтобы мы решились установить, — ведет губами по линии челюсти Кларка, — возможно ли повторение этих результатов.

Кларк моргает раз, второй, а потом начинается улыбаться — медленно и невозможно тепло.

— Неужели, — говорит он, но на вопрос это мало похоже.

— Конечно, — отвечает Брюс. — Ключ к успеху — в повторении эксперимента.

Кларк тянет к себе — уже смеясь прямо в губы, и из-за этого сложно его нормально целовать.


End file.
